Juan Diego Diaz
Deny Munoz Mosquera, also known by his aliases Juan Diego Diaz or, more famously, "La Quica", was an infamous Medellin Cartel hitman. He was first employed by Pablo Escobar in 1981, when he assassinated the drug dealer German Zapata in Miami, killing undercover DEA agent Kevin Brady in the process. He was arrested by Steve Murphy and taken to trial, but his $2,000,000 bail was paid for in a wire transfer from Pablo Escobar, and he was able to return to Colombia and continue work as an assassin. Diaz would later be responsible for putting the Avianca Flight 203 bomber on the plane, for killing government employees, and for numerous murders of Cali Cartel members, and he would only be captured in 1993 after years of work as a hitman. Biography Juan Diego Diaz was born in Colombia, and he was hired as a hitman for Pablo Escobar's Medellin Cartel, using the nickname "La Quica". In 1981, he was sent to Miami, Florida to assassinate Mateo Moreno's drug dealer German Zapata after Escobar discovered Moreno's betrayal of his group. La Quica rode on the back of a motorcycle and used an Uzi submachine gun to spray Zapata with bullets, killing undercover DEA agent Kevin Brady in the process. The surviving DEA agent, Steve Murphy, attended Diaz's trial early, but Diaz's bail was set for $2,000,000, which was paid for by a wire transfer from Escobar. La Quica walked free after sarcastically saluting Murphy, and he was back in Medellin by midnight after boarding a plane. Hits for Escobar La Quica performed several other assassinations in the 1980s, including those of police officers, government officials, and Cali Cartel members, and in 1989 he was responsible for the bombing of Avianca Flight 203, killing its 107 passengers and 3 people on the ground in an assassination attempt on presidential candidate Cesar Gaviria (who was not on board the plane). In 1992, he recruited his old friend Jhon Limon to serve as Escobar's chauffeur after Escobar escaped from prison, and Limon saved Diaz from a Search Bloc raid when he warned him about Javier Pena and three Search Bloc policemen heading to a brothel room in which Diaz was having sex. Diaz and Limon escaped, and Diaz would later angrily return and kill all of the prostitutes, including his favorite one, Rosa. Betrayal Diaz would later be sent with Limon to scout out the Cali Cartel's base of Montecasino, where the cartel and the Gallon Gang were due to meet. Diaz fell out with Escobar when Escobar announced that he was going to spend every last cent on hiring thugs to assist him in an attack on Montecasino, as Diaz did not like the fifty-fifty chances of surviving. He decided to follow Escobar's accountant Rojas and Ricardo Prisco to collect the money for the mercenaries, and he killed both men rather than go ahead with the attack. He left the building, only to be chased down by DEA agents Murphy and Pena and Search Bloc troops. He was eventually cornered and captured, and he was forced to give up the location of the staging base for the raid on Montecasino. Search Bloc raided the site and killed all of the men there, preventing the raid from going through. Category:Medellin Cartel Category:Colombians Category:Catholics Category:Criminals